Like, Dislike
by Aominechin
Summary: This story follows what is happening to Garry & Ib after they exited the gallery. [Ending: Promise of Reunion] NOTE: THIS IS NOT PEDOPHILIA. Don't worry you can understand the story even if you haven't played Ib yet, because we focused on their daily life right after they exited the gallery.
1. Chapter 1: A trip to Garry's house

**≈ Age: Ib - 9 ; Garry - 18 ≈**

* * *

Few weeks had passed since the day both Ib & Garry experienced their worst nightmare. The day when the gallery tried to eat them alive. Fortunately, they managed to get through the traps & puzzles, and got out safely. Today is the day Garry promised to take Ib to the café he mentioned before to eat some macarons. The guy went to to the little girl's house to fetch her.

**"Hey Garry, what are macarons?" **Ib asked, walking with the guy.

**"Macaron?"** He repeats the the word, glancing at the girl beside him. **"Best pastries in the world!" **Garry explained happily.

**"Why did they call it macarons?" **

**"I don't really know, but I'm thankful that it was invented."**

**"You really love macarons, huh? Then who invented it?"**

**"I... honestly don't know." **He scratched his rear head as he answer. **"Do you?"**

**"I don't even know what macarons are, then you're asking me who invented it?" **Uttering those words, she intently stared at Garry.

**"Ah," **He steps infornt of Ib, getting his face closer to hers. **"Sorry." **Garry chuckles, straightening his body again.

**"Ah, eh." ** Ib softly blushes, not knowing what to say.

**"You're all red!" **he laughs, going back to her side again before preceeding to walk. **"Are you okay?"**

**"I-I'm not red!" **she pushed Garry gently, noticing his height. **"Anyway, why is Garry so tall? And why am I too small?"**

He stepped aside and chuckled again. **"Because Garry is already 18 and Ib is only 9."**

**"So am I going to be higher than you someday?"**

**"I'm not sure, because guys are meant to be higher than girls." **The young man pats the little girl's head.

**"Someday, I'll be taller than you!" **Ib stated with determination as a faint smile is seen on her face.

**"But... It would be awkward in a relationship if the girl is taller." **He explained, sweat rolling down from his forehead.

She tilts her head a bit, scratching it as a sign of confusion. **"What are you trying to say?"**

Garry shakes his head as he respond. **"It's a misunderstanding. I mean... Ib wouldn't understand this because you're too young to understand relationships!" **He gave a nervous smile at the girl, opening the café door for the both of them.

**"Young..." **The little girl stated, entering. **"Garry always tell me that I'm young!"**

**"But aren't you indeed younger than I?" **A sigh was heard from the lavender-haired. **"I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah. I'm younger than you," **She found a chair and immediately stepped at it. **"But I'm taller than you!" **She chuckled, struggling on balancing. The gal was about to fall but she managed to balance again. **"Oh? And****— No."**

The male was about to catch Ib but he saw her manage to stand. **"No what?" **He asked the little girl whilst putting his hand on his coat.

**"Why is your hair colored violet? Do your parents have the same eggplant-colored hair?" **Ib queried and giggled. Her next action was jumping towards Garry, uttering **"Catch me!"**

**"Becau****— Ah!" **He caught Ib, stepping a bit backward. He sweatdrops again, putting the girl down. **"This isn't my natural hair color. Oh, I inherited the height from my father, by the way."**

**"Isn't your natural hair color? So what's your natural hair color? And, I'm not interested with your height..."**

**"My natural hair color is black."**

**"Black?" **She tried to imagine Garry's appearance if he has a black hair. It resulted her to chuckle. **"Anyway, where's my handkerchief?"**

**"It's right here." **He shows the gal's handkerchief, but buries it in his pocket again after a second. **"I'll give it to you once I've washed it."**

**"You know how to do laundry?"**

**"Yes, I can. Is there a problem?" **He queried, pulling out a chair for the girl to sit on.

Ib sat down and asked, **"What is your surname, Garry?"**

**"Ah, I haven't introduced myself properly, right?" **The guy sits at the opposite side of the table. **"My whole name is Garry Kurosawa! How about you?"**

**"Ib Yamamoto."**

**"Yamamoto, eh? It suits you!" **He chuckled,resting his chin on his palm.

**"Ib Kurosawa."**

**"...Excuse me?"**

**"Ib Kurosawa is better."**

**"What are you saying?" **He chuckled again but in a nervous manner this time.

**"Kurosawa fits me more. Nyan~ Ib Kurosawa and Garry Kurosawa."**

**"Ib, you can only use my surname if you're married to me..." **He explained, maintaining the smile.

**"Then will you marry me someday, so that I can use your surname?" **

The smile faded as he gulp. He needs to be careful with his answer. With a soft voice, he whispered **"I-Ib, I think that's not possible..." **

The brunette looked down, uttering **"Not possible? So I can't use _Kurosawa _as my surname..?"** Suddenly, tears start to fall from the young girl's eyes.

**"D-Don't cry!" ** He exclaimed, fluttering his hands. Customers are starting to look at the scene, making Garry more nervous. He takes a deep breath, wiping the little girl's eyes. **"Shh. I'll marry you when you get older okay? And you'll be finally addressed as '_Mrs. Ib Kurosawa_'. So don't cry, alright?" **In a whispering manner he told the little girl.

**"Is that a promise?" **She stated, beaming faintly.

Garry nods with a grin, hoisting his palm. **"Promise! But for now, you shouldn't think of that yet."**

**"But why?"**

**"You're too young."**

**"So when will you marry me?"**

**"I told you, you shouldn't think of that yet."**

**"Eh?" **She pursed her lips, forming a pout.

**"I don't know the exact date, okay? But I will I guess..." **

Ib stood up, saying **"Let's go."**

**"Huh?" **He also did the action as he ask. **"To where?"**

**"To your house."**

**"What? N-No, let's go somewhere else!"**

**"Let's go please~" **She pleaded, tugging Garry's coat.

**"Shouldn't you go with your parents instead?"**

**"I want to go there alone. Ne, I want to check your ho****— your ro— Oh? I want to check something there. So let's go."**

He sighs and nods, saying **"Alright. But you should ask permission from your mom and dad first!"**

**"Ah, okay. I can get your phone." **She slips her hand into the pocket of Garry's coat, getting his phone.**  
**

**"Hey!" **The young man tries to to grab the phone and actually made it. **"I'll call them." **He declared, dialing the number of Ib's mom. After a few rings, the woman finally answered the call. **"Yes, hello? This is Garry. Okay... Wait what? Alright, alright. Goodbye." **The call was dropped, a sigh exiting his mouth as he look at the little girl.

Ib looked up to him, asking **"Now what? Did they let me?"**

**"Mama and Papa... are going somewhere so they'll leave you to me for a few hours." **Garry explained, putting his phone back on his pocket.

**"Only for a few hours?" **She whispered, looking down. **"Okay, let's go."**

He grabs Ib's palm with a grin. **"Let's go!" **Despite of the smile he is showing, he's actually not willing to take the young girl to his house. He opens the door as they exit, dragging her to his apartment.

**"Okay." **The girl smiled, blushing softly.

…

After some few steps, they finally reached Garry's house.

**"Here we are." **He opens the door for Ib, revealing scattered art materials on the floor. **"Welcome to my not-so-clean house!**"

Ib entered the house and looked around. But then, she looked at Garry again, saying **"I want to know what you typically do, so do whatever you want to do."**

**"Err..." **He scratches his cheek, thinking what to say. **"First, I need to do the laundry. But I guess I should take a bath first." **Smelling himself, he released a chuckle. **"What would you like to do while I'm busy doing those?"**

**"Watch you."**

Garry stopped for a while. He chuckled nervously after a moment, beads of sweat dripping down his cheeks. **"W-Would you like to eat cookies? Or macarons! You haven't tasted it yet, right?"**

**"Okay,"**

**"...Okay what?"**

**"Go ahead and take a bath, but before that give me your coat."  
**

**"My coat? I'm going to wash it now. I mean, I'll put it in the washing machine & while it's turned on, I'll take a quick bath."**

**"Yes your coat. Hmm~ Take a bath now!"** She giggled as she open his closet.

**"Oi, don't open my closet!" ** The young man rushes to his wardrobe, closing it tightly. **"I can't take a bath if you're acting like that."**

**"Okay as you're acting like my dad who doesn't want his things to be touched." ** The brunette stated, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Garry just frowned at the girl . His frown faded away after a second as he take his coat off, throwing it at Ib's head reluctantly. **"Here."**

She stood up and pushed Garry towards the bathroom and pushed him inside. **"Bye!" **The gal closed the door and go somewhere near the washing machine. **"So now how am I going to wash this?" **She thought.

The male goes directly at the bathroom, exclaiming **"Hey! At least throw me a towel!"**

**"How will I? Where is it?" **Ib sighed, looking for the item.

**"It's somewhere near somewhere! Just look for it!"**

**"Found it!" **She then placed the towel on the bathroom's door knob before going back to the washing machine. After putting the coat in the machine, she turned it on which made a loud noise. She also made sure that Garry's phone is with her.

…

Garry starts to wash himself when he realized that Ib already delivered the towel to him. **"Well thanks?" **He grinned a bit but it faded when he heard a strange noise. **"Ib? What's going on there?" **He exclaimed, hurriedly rinsing himself.

**"Nothing! Don't mind it!" **Ib answered, continuing what she is doing.

The older male opens the door slightly, grabbing the towel and wrapping it on his waist. Hurriedly, he runs towards Ib, not minding his raiment anymore. **"Ib! What did you do?"**

The young girl turns the machine off. **"Done. Oh? Gar...ry." **She simply stared at him, blinking twice.

Garry puts his hand on his waist, faking a frown. **"The clothes aren't done yet. I told you to stay there and wait for me, right?"**

**"And, so you aren't wearing a shirt yet."**

His eyes widen due to sudden realization. He covers the little girl's eyes with his hand in embarrassment. **"I'm... sorry. Please don't look." **The male commanded, rushing back to his room with crimson red cheeks.

She rubs her eyes and goes into a corner. After a while, the girl fell asleep.

Garry changes his clothes. A green shirt and jersey shorts. He exits the room, saying **"Ib, I'm really sorry for****— " **His lone eye sees the sleepng girl, making him sigh. **"How dare you sleep on me?" **The young man knelt to carry Ib to his bed. **"Ah, this kid..." **

When Ib felt the presence of the man who's carrying her, her heart beats a bit faster than usual.

After entering his room, he puts her to his bed and covers her with his blanket. **"She must be exhausted..." **He uttered to himself, swiping the girl's bangs. Garry stared at her face but stood up after a while. **"Oh!" **He rushes outside upon realizing something.

Ib takes a peek at his room. **"His bed is so comfty. Wait, where is Garry?" **She whispers to herself, slowly sitting and standing up. The brunette took the blanket with her as she goes out of the room.

Outside, Garry can be seen in the kitchen. **"Hey, Ib!" **He called as he wave using his left hand, for his other hand is occupied with the frying pan. **"Your parents haven't called me yet so... I'm making omelets for you. I know it's already 'dinner' but I thought you'd like some omelets?" **The young man explained, chuckling nervously.

**"You know how to cook?"** The gal, a bit shocked asked. **"And**** wait, o-omelets?" **Her eyes sparkled in joy as she walks toward the table.

**"Of course! I'm living here alone, so I had to learn how to cook." **Garry switched the stove off, transferring the omelets to a clean plate. **"Let's eat?" **He then walks towards the dining table, placing the plate near Ib. Before sitting down, he takes the apron off, throwing it near the sink.

She sat down, getting a small piece of omelet, tasting it. **"This actually tastes good. You can now marry me~"**

**"Pardon?'**

**"Nevermind~" **She stated, pouting as she wraps herself with the blanket.

**"Ib, put that blanket away. We're going to eat." **

Ib simply shook her head. **"I don't want."**

He snorts saying, **"Sure. just make sure to not stain it with anything." **The lavender-haired finally takes a small piece of his omelet. **"Still, I don't have plans on getting married yet."**

**"But you have plans to marry me, right?"**

**"...We shouldn't talk about that, Ib."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because... we shouldn't talk about that."**

Her eyes were narrowed as she looks at him. Quickly, she stood up and tripped, making her fall.

**"Oi!" **He called, immediately going near the girl. **"Hey, are you alright?" **Garry queried, helping the girl.

She didn't respond, in any case she rolled.

**"What are you doing? I just washed that blanket... C'mon, stand up."**

She continued rolling, not listening to the man. **"I can't~"**

**"Why not? Are you hurt?"**

**"I can't move nor stand."**

The male hoists the girl's body to make her stand. **"There."****  
**

She managed to stand, yet she fell down again. **"Ouch."** She impassively uttered.

He sighs, unwrapping the blanket from the girl.

**"Thank you!" **She said, bowing.

He then stands up, chuckling. **"Why so formal? And may I know if you're already done with your food?"**

**"Yes. Can I take some home?"**

**"Sure..? I'll get some container." **A grin was seen in the man's face as he go towards a nearby cupboard to get the said thing. **"Anyway, you should go home already. It's getting late."**

**"Did my parents called you? Did they told you to bring me home?"**

**"Not yet." **He answered briefly, transferring the omelet to the container. **"But a young lady like you shouldn't stay in someone else's house this late." **Giving the container to Ib, he smiled.

**"But why?" **She queried, getting the container. **"Ah, thank you~"**

**"Because ****a young lady like you shoudn't stay in someone else's house this late. Now, let's go." **Garry said, going straight to the door.

**"Eh? But I don't want to go home yet."**

**"You need to go home already. Ib don't be a hard-headed child and obey me."**

**"Let me stay here for an hour again. Just please, I don't want to go home. I want to stay with Garry a bit longer."**

**"Ib." **He called, walking towards the little girl. The young man kneels down in front of her, sighing. **"****I'll ask your parents next time if you could stay here longer. But for now, you need to head back home. Understood?"**

**"Okay then I'll go home." **The brunette stated, walking towards the door. She went outside, carrying the container with her.

He releases a sigh of relief, tapping his shorts. **"Ib's parents must have****—" **

_His phone isn't there._

**"Where's my phone?"**

* * *

NOTE: The surnames of the two characters were not their real surname we (the writers) just randomly picked and used those as their surname. Kouri-sama didn't mention any surname so yes.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be published soon. ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2: Field Trip

_Hello there what's up? Hahaha. Lol. So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the slow update.  
__I would like to thank a page, namely, 'Ib Game' thanks for supporting this story especially to their admin 'shelly-chan'.  
__**NOTE: Age is the same with the age used in chapter 1 ~ ;)  
**_**Disclaimer: We don't own Ib or its characters. It's Kouri's. What we own is our OC, namely Denise. That's it.**

_Nah, so this is how the next chapter goes..._

* * *

**"But why?" **Ib asked her parents. It's her Field Trip but no one in their house can accompany her.

**"We need to do some business, dear. maybe we could just call someone to accompany you."**

**"Then, mom, call Garry."**

**"Huh? No, Ib. No." **Her father didn't agree but her mom did.

**"Okay, Ib. I'll call him." **Ib's mom told the little girl with a smile, dialling Garry's number.

The young man was munching a macaron when he heard his phone ring. He answered and spoke gibberish. **"Hello? Yes, Mrs. Yamamoto?"**

**"Good morning, Garry. Can you please come here? It's an emergency. Ib needs you." **The lady said and dropped the call. **"Okay, Ib. Garry is coming."**

**"E-Emergency? Wha—"** The call ended. **"Hello? H-Hello Mrs. Yamamoto!?"** The guy kept speaking but, no answer. He puts his phone in his pocket and immediately gets his tattered coat hanging from his coat rack, rushing outside.

After a bus ride, he reached the house of the little girl. Noticing that the gate is actually open, he barged in and rushed inside the house. The family is familiar with him anyway. **"Where's Ib? Is she okay!?"**

**"Of course she is. Oh, well, Garry take care of my little angel, okay? And Ib, your things are in your room. Call us when there is an emergency or something. Please lock the door before leaving. Bye" **Mrs. Yamamoto said, dragging her husband outside the house.

They are gone.

**"G-Garry," **Ib softly called, looking at him. **"I'm sorry to bother you, b-but can you go with me at our field trip?"**

**"W-Wait, what is going on?" **Garry nervously asked. Upon hearing the little girl's voice, he turned to her and said** "..That's.. the emergency?"**

She shrugged, saying **"Maybe?"**

**"That made me.. very nervous." **He sighed and knelt in front of Ib, saying** "Of course, I'd love to accompany you! I'll get your things, alright?" **Garry gave a reassuring grin before standing up.

His words and his smile made the young brunette beam. **"Thank you." **She leads the way to her room to get her things.

The male picks Ib's things up and said,** "So, where's the destination? I hope it's not an art gallery or something related to it.."** Chuckling nervously, he went out of her room with the bag.

**"Aquarium Kaiyukan..? As far as I remember." **She responded with a chuckle.

**"Oh, the one in Osaka! I see. I'm pretty excited since I haven't seen that place yet. Let's go!"** The young man excitedly exclaimed, heading out with the girl.

The brunette made sure to locked the door as her mom said earlier. **"We need to go at my school first." **

**"Okay!" **Garry replied, looking at his wristwatch.** "We must hurry then. Or your bus will leave us." **Grabbing Ib's hand, he dragged her to the bus stop. But before that, he made sure that the gate is locked too.

**"You're not going to do something important today, right? Or... I'm just disturbing you?" **While waiting for the bus to arrive, Ib asked.

**"Well.."** He checks his phone to see if he has any. Seeing two things on the list, he cancelled both and said **"Nope. I'm free today!"** Garry grinned, seeing a bus coming.

A smile appeared from her features upon hearing his statement. **"I'm glad to hear that." **She stated and a bus finally stopped in front of them.

Lifting the little girl so that she could step on the bus easier, he opened another topic.** "You know, when I was in your age, neither of my parents go with me in school fieldtrips."** Chuckling sadly, Garry steps into the vehicle too.

She looked at him, curiosity conpiscuous in her features. **"Why?" **Pacing slowly, her orbs looked for a seat, immediately finding one. She went there to occupy it.

**"They're both busy too!"** The young man grinned before sitting beside the brunette.** "Father is busy working, and, err.. Mother's not that close to me so I usually go alone. It was still fun though!"**

**"Hn, fun? Going without mom or dad is not a good choice, my classmates will just..." **Ib sighed, not continuing her statement.

**"..Make fun of you? Hm?"** His face became rather stern as he pronounce his words, looking directly at the girl's face.

**"Uhm," **Nodding slowly, she looked down.

**"Well, I'm here! You have a guardian, no one can do that to you."** Giving her a reassuring smile, he puts the bag down and looks at the window. **"I hope she mentioned that to her parents already."** Garry uttered to himself, putting his arm on the frame of the window to rest his head on his palm.

**"Garry-nii will protect me?" **Turning her face to him, the young girl uttered. In her lips a small smile became apparent.

**"Huh?"** He snapped out of his thoughts, quickly rotating his head to glance at Ib. **"Y-Yes, of course! I'll make sure that no one makes fun of Ib. Alright?"** The male, once again, gave his smile to the girl, making sure that she'll feel at ease. It's his job to do that, and of course he wants to do that. As he gaze back to the window, he sights a familiar building. **"Ib, that must be your school right?"**

**"Hn?" **She took a peek at the window before answering him. **"Uh, yes that's the school." **After the bus stopped, Ib stands up and gets her small bag.

**"Well, the students are already gathered outside! We're just in time."** He responded, following the young brunette. **"Are you excited?**

She went off the vehicle, letting out a sigh. **"Not that." **Entering the campus, a yellow-eyed girl walk towards her— it was _Denise_.

Denise smiled at her, calling her. **"Ib." **She is the only one that Ib considers to be her friend, they aren't that close though.

The brunette simply gave her a beam as well, but didn't utter a word.

**"See you later then." **

Ib simply watch the girl as she walks away.

**"Who's that?"** Garry interrogated, examining the girl as she walked away. **"A friend?"** A smile was set on his face before looking at Ib, who is located beside him.

**"Uhm, yes she is my friend, I guess? Well, her name is Denise." **

**"Denise, huh.."** He whispered and chuckled. **"I'm glad that you have a friend here."** As he look at her with a faint smile, he heard a teacher announcing that the bus is ready to go. **"Oh, Ib? Do you know which of these buses is your section's bus?"**

The little girl nodded and said **"Our adviser told us that our bus number is '1'." **After that she quickly looked for the bus and found it immediately. **"There." **She said, pointing it. She started to make her way towards the bus.

**"Wait for me, will you?"** He laughed shortly and went to the bus. As they enter, his blue irises scanned the passengers, noticing that most of the students are with their parents. The young male sighed, grasping the bag he was holding tighter. **"I feel like I'm already a young parent.."**

Hurriedly, she sat down to her designated seat. She scratched her head, moving closer to the window.

**"Psst."** He whispered, sitting beside the girl. **"Do you feel cold? You can borrow my coat anytime, okay? Tell me if you need something!"** Garry told the girl with a grin, of course. After his short speech, the young man brings his phone out to check it.

**"Okay." **The gal smiled back, slouching as she gets a book from her small bag. She remained silent as she starts to read the book.

A few minutes had passed when the bus started to drive off the campus. Every pupil in the bus, together with their guardians, are doing something to prevent boredom.

But for the mauve-haired guy, the noise of the children isn't very effective to make him stay awake until they reach their first destination. Garry became somehow somnolent. He nods unconsciously; his eyes are half open. After some moments, the man's phone was dropped to the floor. He was unaware since he already fell asleep.

After reading some chapters of the book, Ib noticed that her guardian is currently sleeping. At first she simply stares at him and gets her camera from her bag, bringing the book back to it. She snaps some picture of him while he is sleeping. Chuckling softly, the little girl put her camera back. **"G-Garry?" **She said, prodding him but it couldn't wake the man, so she gets the book again and gently hits Garry's head with it.

**"Ow!"** He exclaimed, covering his face. The passengers heard his voice and looked around to see who produced that. He stayed quiet until the people continued what they were doing. Stretching his back, his hands stayed in his head for a couple of seconds or more. **"What was that for? Ib, that's not a good thing to do.."** Garry remarked, sighing. He is still drowsy though. His eyes are still closing all by itself, but he tries not to sleep because he's pretty sure he'll get hit again. Maybe in the face this time. The young man looks at her with heavy-lidded eyes, asking **"Perhaps you need something?"** in a whispering manner.

**"Uhm, n-nothing." **She shook her head, looking at the window. But then she turned her head to look at him again. **"G-Garry-nii, just please don't sleep again." **A slight smile was shown by this young girl before gazing away. She released a sigh, seemingly bored. Another minute had gone she looked at him again. **"Garry can we play?"**

A minute before Ib called him, Garry was already asleep. **"Huh, what? Yes, I won't sleep."** He woke up upon hearing the young girl's voice, rubbing his eyes. Before answering, he gently slapped both his cheeks, maybe to keep him awake.** "Sure! What do you want to play?"**

She shrugged and scratched her head sheepishly. **"I don't know..." **Ib answered in a whispering manner. A giggle escaped her mouth with no further reason which made look away as her face began to turn pink.

**"Eh?"** Blinking twice, he also looked away. He tilts his head to think of a game. It's been a while since he played a game with a child like Ib. The last time he did that was when he was asked to babysit a young boy. In this case, Ib is a girl, so he can't play boy games with her. **"Let's see.. Hey, think of a number."** The young man once again decided to glance at the girl beside him.

**"A number?" **It takes some seconds before the little girl answer. **"Uhm, 18?"**

**"I-I said think! Don't tell your answer!" **He releases a deep sigh as he scratch his head.

Ib chuckled, but stopped shortly. **"I'll think of another number." **She did what she said, thinking of another number— 21.

**"Done? Now, double it." **

She doubles the digit.

_21 x 2 = 42 _

**"Okay, done."**

**"And now, add 8!"**

_42 + 8 = 50_

**"Then?"**

**"And then, half it."**

_50 __÷ 2 = 25_

**"Next?"**

**_"We're almost done! Now, minus the number you started with."_**

_25 - 21 = 4_

**"****Done."**_  
_

**"Very well then. Now close your eyes." **He smiled at Ib as he looks at her directly in the face, making sure that she'll do what he says.

**"Hn?" **She tilts her head a bit, in any case she shuts her eyes, closing it firmly.

**"Now.."** The male cooed before continuing his statement. **"..It's dark, isn't it? Pfft–"** He covered his mouth with his fist, containing his laughter. Though it's a corny prank, Garry still tends to laugh at his own jokes.

**"Garry."** The brunette looked at him with narrowed eyes. Seemingly the gal didn't like his joke. She immediately pulled the man's hair and after a minute released it, quickly looking away.

**"Ouch."** He chuckled and sighed afterwards. **"Heyyy, don't be like that. At least we had something to do, yes?"**

**"Garry-nii, give me your coat." **She briefly commanded, looking at him again.

**"Huh? Are you feeling cold?"** Shrugging, he didn't say anything else and took off his coat, handing it to the young brunette.

**"Thank you~" **Ib gave him a faint smile, after some moment she wears it. Smelling the coat, she chuckled.

The young man heard Ib chuckle and gazed at her. **"Sorry, the smell has a mix of cigarette and my perfume so.."**

**"You should stop smoking then, it's affecting your scent." **

**"Eh? It's fine, I don't.. really care about my scent."**

**"Well, if you don't... I kinda do."**

**"T-Then just don't smell it." **The young man looked away, heaving a sigh.

After an hour the bus stopped. Sign that traveling is over and they finally reached their destination— Aquarium Kaiyukan at Osaka. In every student, excitement and joy were visible, except for Ib. She isn't that excited, if only she can stay at the bus, she will stay there. Soon the students stood with their guardian. While the red-eyed brunette remained sitting, not minding her classmates. Some of them went down already when their adviser told them to. She released a sigh, gazing at the window where all she can see are the students of different grades, lining near the entrance.

**"Ib, your classmates are already outside.. I think we should go ahead too."** He spoke, looking at Ib with a worried face. **"Are you feeling sick or something?"**

**"Garry can we just stay here?" **She asked softly, still looking at the window.

**"Why?"**

**"I just don't want to go there."**

**"Then why did you join this field trip? C'mon, Ib! It looks fun!"**

The young girl shook her head, still not wanting to go.

**"..There are colorful fishes there? How about jellyfishes?"** He sighed, looking at the window. The students are already entering the building, and Ib's class is the next class to enter. Focusing back on Ib, he pulls her close. **"I have no choice then!"** He steps out of their seat, lifting her. **"Let's go~!"** Garry exits the bus hurriedly with Ib in his arms.

**"G-Garry! Put me down. I don't want to go."** Ib said, a bit louder than her usual voice. She tried to go down, unfortunately she failed. And since she cannot stop him, all she did was to be tranquil.

**"We need to go, okay." **He told the girl as he fall in line together with the others. After a minute or two, they finally entered the aquarium. His eyes sparkled in joy when he looked around. The male decided to put Ib down, but he still didn't let her go by holding her hand.

Happiness isn't visible to the girl, yet in all honesty she's enjoying the view. **"Nah, a seaweed entered the aquarium, seemingly in glee. He's finally on his natural habitat." **She muttered softly.

The lavender-haired stared at the young girl coldly, saying **"I heard that."** He looks away, dragging her since the people are already moving. They are now in the area called the Tunnel Tank, where different kinds of fishes are displayed inside the acrylic glass. **"I only know rays.. I don't know the other species.."** Garry quietly said to himself with a short sigh.

**"Seaweed." **She said and chuckled right after. A minute passed, Ib decided to remove Garry's grasp to take her own way alone. She walked away in a fast pace, so that the man can't follow her.

**"Wahh, this fish is very cute! Look, Ib!"** He turned to the little girl, but it seems like she's gone. **"I-Ib?"** Garry looked around, but the young brunette isn't in his vicinity. Once Ib gets lost, he's dead for sure. **"Damn it,"** Cursing silently, the young man went out of the line to find the missing girl. **"Ib! Where are you!?"** His voice echoed across the hallway of the oceanarium; Blue irises shifted from one direction to another. The school rented the whole building today, so it should be fine to scream around and search for her.

**"So where am I now?" **Looking around, she asked. Apparently, this young brunette is lost. Instead of crying and shouting, she remained serene. She found one of her classmate, but then she took the other way, making her more lost. Ib is afraid to approach any of her classmate, except for Denise. **"How can I go back to Garry?" **Trying to recall the way she passed, the little girl told herself.

**"Ib! Can you hear me!? Ib!"** Garry shouted at the top of his lungs, his feet leading him anywhere in the said place. There are no people around, so he couldn't ask anyone if they saw a young brunette by any chance. He turns around and luckily found a security guard, so he immediately went to him to ask. Unfortunately, the man didn't saw her. Scratching his head in frustration, the guy continued to roam the halls to find Ib.

Lucky enough that Ib can slightly recall the path she took. As she was taking the way, Denise approached her. No one is with the girl too. Is she lost as well?

**"Ib!" **

**"Denise."**

**"Are you lost?"**

**"Uhm, yes."**

**"Oh, I think I saw your guardian a while ago."**

**"Huh? Where?"**

**"Uhm, i don't really know the exact place but he is with a security guard that time. Maybe you could take that way." **Denise said, pointing a direction. **"The guard is located there as far as I remember."**

**"Ah, thank you." **Ib smiled at her, leaving her. She then walked towards the direction that Denise pointed.

**"Where.. Where is she?"** He quietly told himself, his fists are firmly clenched. Taking a deep sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment.** "Garry. Just keep calm, you'll eventually find her. Okay? Okay."** After those thoughts, he opened his eyes to see the girl he was looking for a few steps ahead. **"Ib!"** The young man sprints towards the said gal, hauling her into a tight embrace. **"I'm so, so, so worried! Where have you been? Please don't do that again!"**

**"Ah, Ga****—" **Her words were cut by the man's action. **"Garry-nii, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I don't intend to make you worry. Sorry." **She apologized several times, hugging him as well.

Pulling away gently, he checked the girl's arms.** "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"** Garry sighed once again, but this time, it's a sign of being relieved. **"Let's go back to your schoolmates.."**

The gal shook her head and said, **"I'm okay."** She looked around, a smile making it's way across her facial features. **"But, where are they?"** Soon, that beam fades.

**"Ne, they're just.. around.. here?"** He scanned the area but it seems like there are no people around. **"Well, we can catch up! Let's go!"** He smiled at her, dragging her to the direction he came from. **"They're still near, I think.."**

Her eyes gazed side by side, looking for students, yet she didn't find one. Maybe they already left the location? She let out a sigh before saying **"If ever, there is still a counting of students."** softly.

**"The next area after the Tunnel is the Japanese Forests. Should we head there or.. should we just go back to the bus? Nah, let's go."** Shrugging, Garry allowed his feet to drag him to the said attraction. As they get closer to the exhibit, still, there are no people there. **"Ah, they must be on the next area then.."**

She walked next to Garry. **"Do you think they're still here?" **Somehow nervous, Ib asked the male.

**"Eh? Of course! Help me look for them, okay?"** Once again, he shows a smile to put up a somehow tough front to Ib. Well, he is nervous too, but he shouldn't let her see that.** "Should we just wait at the entrance..?"** He whispered, sighing.

The little girl agreed, saying **"Okay, let us."** She holds the man's hand, having a small smile visible on her face.

**"Where.. was the entrance again? Err.."** He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

**"I don't know." **She answered, looking at the path behind. Ib then tried to recall the way. **"Nah, maybe you could ask that guy." **Pointing a man, actually the guard, she said.

**"Alright."** Nodding, Garry went to the said person to inquire.

**"Ah, turn to that corridor sir, then turn to the first hallway and you'll reach the exit."**

**"Thank you. Come on, Ib!"** He hales the little girl towards the way the guard pointed at.

As soon as they reach the exit, Ib saw her classmates lining up near the bus, their class' bus. It made her run towards the line, but she stopped to wait for Garry.

**"Hey!"** He called, chasing Ib. **"I told you to.."** Groaning, he scratched his head. **"Alright, let's proceed."**

**"Teehee~ Sorry." **She stated, going inside the vehicle. Ib then sits at her previous location, getting her phone out.

The young man sighed, sitting beside her. **"We're moving on to the next location. Please don't try _that_ again."** He told the younger brunette by the time the bus started to move.

* * *

Cut.

Hope you enjoyed! Haha. Next Chapter will be published soon (maybe?). Well, thank you for reading this chapter. Take care. ( ｡ ‿ ｡)


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Go Shopping!

So, hello. It's been a month since the last update. We're so sorry. Maybe we can update this a bit faster than before since we're done solving our own struggles with this fic.

I would love to thank those who voted and commented. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Tanoshinde kudasai.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN IB OR ITS CHARACTERS, IT'S KOURI'S. **

**≈ Age: Ib - 9 ; Garry - 18 ≈**

* * *

**"What're you planning to wear this halloween, Ib?"** Garry puts some ingredients for macarons on the table.

**"Well, I think my dress is enough. Or shall I borrow your clothes?"** Ib giggled.

**"My clothes?"** He puffs his cheeks, frowning at the girl. **"Do you think my clothes are scary, eh?"** The male chuckled lightly, **"I told you, it's fashion!"**

**"I didn't say that your clothes are scary. Actually, I like it!"**

**"Pfft- But seriously, have you bought a costume yet?"**

**"No, I haven't bought anything. But if you're going to buy, I'll buy too."**

After hearing Ib's words, Garry immediately went to the coats rack, putting his scarf and coat on. **"Shall we buy then?"**

**"When? Now?"** Ib continuously asked.

**"Yes, now."** Rushing to the door, he left the girl behind.

**"Where?"**

**"Eh? To the mall! Where else do you want to buy a costume?"**

**"Okay. Then, shall we go?"**

**"Well,"** He starts walking with the girl beside him, **"The mall is actually a walking distance so.. we'll get there in no time."**

**"I noticed that all the markets where you buy your needs are always a walking distance. How come?"**

The young man adjusts his scarf, chuckling at Ib. **"You've noticed? Well, I'm living alone so since I left my parents, I depended on the nearby establishments."**

**"Why did you leave your parents? Is that because you're **_**old**_** enough?"**

**"Maybe?"** He chortled, **"And they told me that I'm in the right age to****—**** you know."** Burying his hands in his pockets, he replied.

**"Um, so I can be independent too when I become a teenager?"** The young brunette asked while staring at the man.

**"Eh? Ib, a girl like you can't live alone, okay? You need to stay with your parents until you find the right guy."**

**"Then when will I find the right guy?"** Ib scratched the back of her head.

**"I don't know, but studies say that you may have actually met your future love interest once in your life and you may not know it."** Garry chuckled lightly as he explained.

To change the topic, Ib tried to reach Garry's scarf but she failed.** "'Twas quite cold, eh?"** After stating her words, she remembered something. **"Do you believe in ghosts? I think you believe because of what we had experienced in that gallery..?"**

He noticed that Ib was reaching his scarf so he turned his focus on her and said **"Oh, are you feeling cold?"** in a concerned tone. Before he answered the follow-up question, the young male looked ahead, spotting the market. He dislikes scary things such as ghosts. Putting up a tough front, Garry shook his head. **"No, I still don't. And you?"**

**"A little,"** she answered, **"Well, it's not that traumatic since I like rabbits."** Ib giggled.

**"Rabbits.. blah, blah."** He was pretty sure that those were disturbing dolls..

• • • • • •

After a few moments, they reached the mall. Garry opened the door for Ib. **"Look at all those different stalls, Ib! We can definitely enjoy shopping for halloween."**

The young girl didn't say anything. She ran towards a stall without Garry.

**"Oi, don't wander around without me, Ib!"** he called, **"You barely know this place.."** The lavender-haired let his feet take him to the stall Ib is standing in front of. **"Hm? What're you going to buy?"**

**"Ah.. eh.."** She ran out of words and stuttered. **"I will not buy anything. You know.. because.. I-I'm not ready****—****"** Ib didn't contrive to continue her words because she was too shy to tell Garry her reason.

**"Ready?"** The young man answered, blinking in confusion.** "What do you mean?"**

**"I didn't manage to ask my parents to give me any yen, so I have no money with me now.."**

Garry bent his knees so he can talk to Ib easily. With their faces in the same level, he gave a reassuring smile to the brunette. **"C'mon, I'll buy for you! If we don't buy anything here today.. Then our effort of walking from my house to this place will be wasted."**

Ib looks at the man as her eyes sparkle in joy. She wanted to hug him but she stopped herself from doing it. **"Thank you, Garry~"**

**"You're very much welcome!"** As he straighten his body, he held the gal's hand. He points at a nearby costume shop and uttered, **"Let's go there!"**

**"Okay."** she agreed, going to the shop with the male.

Once they enter, the salesman asked Garry what particular costume are they looking for.

**"We're seeking for.. Uh, what're we going to buy anyway?"** The young man asked, whispering to his companion.

**"I'm looking for a long red dress."**

**"Okay,"** he nodded at the little girl before focusing on the male in front of them.** "A long red dress." **

The salesman jounced, asking if the dress was for Ib. Apparently, Garry was irritated. Asking such question?** "W-What kind of question was that? Do you think I'll be the one wearing it? Geez.."** He sighed heavily as the salesclerk apologized, heading to the storage room to check. **"Some people lack common sense, no?" **

Ib tried to imagine Garry wearing a red dress, making her giggle as she glance at him. Garry was looking around when he noticed the girl, shifting his focus on her.

**"What? Don't tell me you want me to wear that?"** He hid his irritation by chuckling.

The girl nodded silently, smiling a little. She prepared herself on how will Garry react.

In return, the male glared at Ib, trying to smile. **"Ah, for real?"** He laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

A minute had passed when the store manager arrived with the dress in his arm.

**"Alright, Ib. Go to the fitting room and try it."**

**"I thought you're the one to wear I****—****"** She suddenly stopped and giggled.

The young man just returned the laugh and said, **"**_**No.**_**"**

**"Eh?"** The gal gets the dress and went straight to the fitting room.

Meanwhile, Garry stood outside the room and checked his watch. Slowly, he got bored so he looked around and spotted a costume. He went to check it while waiting for Ib to finish.

Ib, after a short while, went out of the room wearing the red dress. **"Garry?"**

**"Ib? Y-Yes?"** He stammered, getting the cat ears and paws off he tried on earlier. Drops of sweat trickled down his forehead, seemingly embarrassed about his own actions. **"You look good in there!"** He laughed nervously, placing his gaze on the girl.

**"Thank you!"** She replied, her cheeks turning red at the compliment. The costume Garry was holding caught her attention, asking **"Are you going to wear that for Halloween?"** with a giggle.

**"No, of course not!"** Garry threw the costumes back to its original place, feeling abashed. **"I was just checking.. I would never wear such thing!" **

**"Really?"** The brunette teased, wearing the cat ears instead. She lets out a short giggle and looked at the young man.

**"Ib, those ears and ****_that_**** dress doesn't match."** Blue orbs stared at Ib dead in the eye; his palm hiding half of his face for feeling an attack of bleeding from his nose. After wiping his nose, he takes the ears off from Ib, commanding her to change back. Once she did, Garry paid for the red costume. **"Let's.. go."**

**"R-Red? B-Blood?"** The little girl asked herself quietly. **"Anyway, thank you!"** Upon saying her regards, she saw a stall selling rabbit figurines and stuffed toys. Ib dragged the male towards it, saying **"Let's go there?"**

**"Sure?"** He sighed at the sight of rabbits. **"You want one?"**

**"N-No!"** Ib answered shortly, **"I don't want to add more to your expenses.. Maybe this dress is enough? Wait, you haven't bought anything yet! Go ahead and buy your own costume and I'll stay here."**

**"Ib,"** The mauve-haired patted the gal's head, **"I'm not buying anything~"** He chuckled and smiled softly afterwards. **"If we're done, then let's go home."**

**"I'll make sure that in the near Halloween, you'll have a costume."** She declared, smiling at him. **"Let's go home and prepare macarons, yes?"**

Without looking back, he uttered,** "And I'll make sure that you're not going to accomplish that, Ib."** He went straight to the door of the building and exits.

**"W-Wait for me!"** Ib called, following Garry.

The male gets a stick of cigarette and his lighter. He was about to light it up but instead, he ate a lemon flavoured candy. **"I'm not in the mood to make macarons though.. Should we go to the cafe?"**

**"You wasted your money, mister **_**old**_**, lavender-haired man."** The little lady mocked.

**"Meh,"** The guy sticked his tongue out in return, **"I can make macarons anytime, missy~."**

**"Without me?"** She asked with a sad expression.

**"Yes."** He answered teasingly, making a smirk.

**"Mean!"**

**"Am I being mean?"** Garry laughed, **"Pardon me, it's been a while since I've acted like this~."** His voice shook because of the cold weather.

Ib grabbed the male's scarf, wrapping it around her neck. **"Got it."**

**"H-Hey!"** He shivered, trying to get his scarf back. Thinking that she might need it more than him, he decided to let the girl have it. **"T-The.. weather is quite chilly, i-isn't it?"**

**"Maybe,"** The brunette tossed the scarf back to its owner. **"Where are we now?"**

Catching the fabric, Garry turned left. **"We're already here. At the Cafe~!"** He uttered in a rather cheerful tone.

**"What are we going to do here?"**

He frowned at Ib. **"Aren't we going to buy macarons? Have you already forgotten?" **

**"Ah." **Ib proceeded inside, whispering to herself. **"Macarons..?"**

The young man entered the shop after her, going directly to the counter with happiness evident in his features. **"There are various pastries but.. is it okay if we only buy macarons this time?"**

**"If that can make you happy."** The gal responded, smiling.

His eyes glistened in ecstasy, pointing at random flavors. **"I want this, and this, and this! Oh, and this too! Wahh,**_** I want them all!**_**"** He clasped his hands together, grinning. But then, his smile faded once he sighed. **"But.. I don't have enough money.."**

Ib takes a look at her bag, finding her wallet. **"Oh, my mother actually put my wallet here?"** After the realization, she gave it to the man.

Staring at the girl, Garry sighed once again. **"..You **_**actually**_** have your money with you?"**

**"It took me so long to realize it. Sorry."**

**"It's alright!"** The male replied, ordering a cup of coffee for him, and hot chocolate for the young girl. He decided to buy warm beverages instead since the weather is cold, and the fact that he doesn't want to spend Ib's money that much. Smiling at Ib, he patted her head.

The girl stared at the guy. **"You always pat my head."**

Since the order arrived, Garry carried the tray and went to a free table, placing the beverages there. **"Doesn't it make you feel like a child? I like it when I get patted because it makes me feel like I'm 10 years younger."** He chuckled at his own words, sitting down before sipping his coffee.

The young brunette drew near to the male and pats his head silently.

**"Eh?"** He chortled shortly, pinching her cheek gently. **"You want me to feel.."** The man paused, counting the years using his hand. **"Like an 8 year old?"**

**"Maybe?"** She responded with a beam. **"Now that you know that, I'll have you know that I won't be treating you like my dad or my older brother. If I'm nine, then you're also a nine-year-old-young guy."** Ib explained, ruffling Garry's locks before sitting down in the opposite side.

**"I'm 18!"** The male spoke with a rather small voice, mimicking a young boy.

**"21.. 3 years from now.."** Ib told herself quietly. **"Time draws near and fast."**

**"Ah, yes."** He answered with his normal voice. **"It **_**is**_** near. I'm celebrating it alone though.. Perhaps I'll just eat my favourite treats all day."** A sad smile made its way to the man's features as he pronounced.

**"I'll be joining you!"**

**"Oh really?"** Garry laughed, putting the cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl. **"Or I might just visit my parents or vise versa. Do you want to meet them?"**

**"If you'd let me."**

**"I.. won't ask you if I'm not letting you, right?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Mhm."** The young male responded, sipping his coffee once again while glancing at the people passing by.

* * *

Vote and review onegaishimasu.

You can also read this fic at Wattpad. Same title by gyariichiii.

So that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys on the next update, bye~ Take care guys! * o(≧▽≦)o *


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

Thank youuuuu very much to those users who keep on supporting this fic. ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ Thank you thank you thank youuu~!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN IB OR ITS CHARACTERS, IT'S KOURI'S. ****(****We only own the stated character, Henry!)**

**≈ Age: Ib - 9 ; Garry - 18 ≈**

* * *

It was a cold early evening when Ib decided to go to Garry's house. She's wearing the red dress that the male have bought for her the last time. Well, it's actually Halloween, so why not? The young brunette wanted to do some trick or treat just like some normal kids do when this event occurs. Standing outside Garry's apartment, she continuously knocked.

**"A trick or treat again?"** Garry groaned before proceeding to the door reluctantly. **"I'm sorry, I ran out of–"** As he open his door, he noticed the familiar young girl. He closed it once again, not giving the child a chance to speak. **"Ib..?"**

**"H-Hey, Garry!"** The young brunette called, **"Is he mad at me?"** She sat down at the floor, facing the door.

Meanwhile, the male changed his clothes– Yes, he actually wore a costume although he stated that he won't. And he definitely _don't _want Ib to see him wearing that. After changing, Garry rushed back to the door, finally opening it. **"Ah, i-it's you Ib!"**

**"Why did you change your clothes?"** She asked, examining the male. **"Anyway, are you.. mad at me?"**

**"And why would I get mad at you?"** He chuckled, sitting beside the girl. Well, he thought he was quick enough to close the door without Ib noticing his raiment. **"It was nothing. I was just.. sweaty?"**

**"You just shut the door when you saw me, Mr. Garrybear."** She spoke, teasing the guy with a new pet name she just thought of. **"I suddenly want gummy bears.."**

**"G-Gar.. Garrybear? Whaaat!?"** He exclaimed, standing up in surprise. What was that just now? **"Well.. I don't have gummy bears but.."** Rummaging his pockets, he searched for some candies for Ib. He ran out of sweets earlier, but he's pretty sure that there's some candies left in his pockets. **"I have these!"** He proudly stated after getting 2 candies, throwing those to the gal's lap.

**"Thank you, Garrybear."** Ib replied shortly, giving the man a smile.

**"Stop with that,"** He replied, **"..Ib-**_**nyan**_**!"** It was random; he just wanted to call her by a pet name as revenge.

**"Garbear.. Garrybear.. Garbear.."** The swarthy-haired repeated her words likr a mantra. **"Garrybear. Seaweed-headed bear."** She finally stood up and asked, **"Do you want macarons?"**

He disregarded the question and cringed because of those names, maintaining a slight smile. **"Stop with those nicknames already.. Those doesn't fit me."**

**"But I find those unique!"**

**"Those weren't unique!"** Garry groaned in irk, getting a gummy bear from his pocket– what? **"Wait, why is there a gummy bear here?"**

Quietly, Ib steps aside, as if she's going to leave. **"Maybe this is enough," **She pondered, **"How much do I need to pay you for this dress?"** The young girl queried as she looks at the male.

**"You.. don't need to pay for that, Ib!"** He demurred, standing up thereafter. Staring at Ib, he scowled.

**"Yes, why? And what's with that look?"** She sat down again before resuming, **"I will stay here outside, alright?"**

The guy opened the door and said, **"Why not inside?"**

**"Because I wanted to see other children's costume. It's been a long time since I played with someone with the same age as me."** Her cheerful expression faded as she explain.

**"I see.."** Garry stepped inside his house, turning his back with a little smirk in his face. **"..So you don't want to see **_**my**_** costume, eh?"**

**"Huh?"** She stood up. **"I didn't say that I don't want to see your costume, mister."**

**"So are you going inside or–"**

Without saying anything, Ib rushed inside. Garry chuckled and closed the door.

**"If someone knocks, you may give them candies, okay?"** He told Ib. **"Wait, I ran out of candies.."** He then whispered.

**"What are you going to do?"** The brunette asked once again, **"Oh, and can you please hand me your phone?"** She walked towards the nearby table to lay her bag there.

**"Nothing,"** Garry responded, getting his book. He sat on the couch and starts to read, uttering **"I'm just kind of tired.. Children ceaselessly knocked at my door for the past hours.."**

**"And I'm one of them."**

The man just chuckled as a reply, flipping the page of the book. **"By the way, why aren't you with your parents?"**

**"Hm.. I don't know?"**

**"I changed my mind,"** Garry stated with a sigh, putting the paperback down. **"You said you wanted to see children in your age, right? Sorry for 'forcing' you to go inside.. Do you want to explore the area? There might be houses with gummy bears~!"**

**"Your area?"** The red-eyed reacted, **"I have my money.. I'll just buy if I want.."**

**"If you buy your own candy, then you shouldn't have went door to door for treats."**

**"Are you going to go with me?"**

**"May.. be?"** He laughed softly and replied, **"Do you want me to go with you?"**

**"If you want."**

The male raised a brow, saying **"I'm asking you! The answer depends on you."**

**"Joining me reluctantly would be non sense,"** Ib answered, **"So the answer will depend on ****_you_****."**

**"I'd go with you but if you can go alone– Wait, you can. You got here all by yourself, right?"** Chuckling nervously, the young man then whispered, **"Why am I worrying anyway..."** He stood up and snatched the brunette's handbag, getting the camera. A clicking sound was heard; it was him taking a photo of the child. **"Well then, enjoy!"**

**"In real, my parents brought me here. And this is the only house I visited to do a trick or treat."** She explained, giggling.

**"Eh? What?"**

**"And please put my camera back to my bag."**

As he put the gadget back, he uttered, **"You can't earn enough candies if you only go to a single house. When I was younger, I used to go to other subdivisions since my feet won't let me stay in one place." **The mauve-haired chuckled at the thought.

**"I don't even know where I am. I only know that this is your house."**

**"Then, you shouldn't have let your parents leave you. You know that trick or treating is about going to different homes to get various candies, yes?"** Garry sighed.

**"I decided to go here and wear this dress because.. because I don't want you to celebrate alone." **Little hands clasped the brunette's dress, her eyes looking directly at her feet.

With an empty look, Garry's aquamarine eyes stared at Ib. **"Oh.. You.. didn't have to.."**

**"So you don't want me to visit you?"**

He shook his head, his hands fluttering in disagreement. **"I-It's not it! You don't understand.."** His head was hung low, lavender hair covering his sad face.

**"**_**"You don't understand."**_** Is that because of my age?"**

**"No, I.."** Gently slapping himself in both cheeks, he raised his head once again, with a smile this time. **"Let's just forget about it."**

**"Okay, Mr. Moodswings."** Ib stated. It is hinted that she wanted Garry to explain further. **"Please lend me your phone,"** To change the topic, she tried to grab the man's mobile.

**"Rude.."** He faked a frown, giving his phone to the young gal. **"What are you going to do with it?"**

**"Nothing."** She answered shortly. **"Don't frown at me like that. Please."**

**"Ehh?"** The guy blinked in confusion, **"Sorry..? Are you.. okay?"** He then sat again as he spoke.

**"Of course, why?"** Her focus on his phone was replaced by Garry's question. **"You don't have to apologize."** After saying those words, she averted her focus back on the contrivance.

**"Are you.. mad at me then?"**

She gazed at the man, almost a glare. **"No."** was her reply as she sit down. **"This lock.."** Staring at the phone, the brunette somehow tried to guess the password.

He scooted closer to Ib, simpering. **"Because I know that a little girl will try to use that one day~."**

Ib stared at Garry coldly. **"..Unlock or throw?"**

**"U-Unlock!" **He answered quickly, snatching the phone from the girl. He moves away, unlocking the phone by entering the code. After some seconds, the male hands it over to the gal. **"You know how important this phone to me.."**

**"I don't know~."** The young female said, noticing something in the widget. **"Um, who's this? 'Henry' everywhere.. Inbox, sent items and calls?"**

**"Ah.. d-don't look at those.."** He sighed, trying to get the device back. **"And what's wrong with it? I can call my friends, right?"**

**"Of course. Yes, you can."** She drew aside, giggles escaping his mouth.

**"Then why are you laughiiiing?"** He moved closer, still trying to do the same thing, retrieving his phone. **"Oh, and hey, do you have your own phone?"**

Ib stopped laughing for a moment to respond. **"I'm not laughing! My parents promised to give me one once my 11th birthday arrives."**

The man moves away, maybe a few centimeters. **"When girls call other girls, it's fine. But when guys do that.. it seems.. err.."** He sighed heavily, his arms wrapped around his own knees, his eyes still on his phone.

Since Ib didn't understand Garry's question, she just focused on the screen. **"Who's this girl?"** Ib crawls near to the older guy.

**"E-Eh? Please don't.. mind that."** He laughed nervously, slowly reaching for his mobile. **"I don't.. remember having that picture. Let me just delete that!"**

**"Pictures are memories so don't delete it."** The little girl disagreed.** "Anyway, what time is it?"**

**"Why don't you check it?"** He points at the gadget.

**"12:15."**

**"I see, it's getting– Eh, what, that late already!?"** Forcefully snatching his phone, he looked at the clock located at the upper right corner to confirm the time. **"Where are your parents? You need to go home now.."**

**"I'm here at your house and Garry is panicking for no reason."**

**"I'm not panicking.."**

The brunette lightly slapped the man beside her. **"Really?"**

His head was tilted a bit due to the action. Then, he eyed the child with an impassive look plastered in his face. **"Am I?"**

She returned the stern look, saying **"Yes."**

Maintaining the same expression, Garry pokes the brunette's soft cheek. **"Really?"**

**"Yes."** Once again, she answered, still with a serious visage. She checked the time again, but this time using the wall clock. **"It's 12:30.."**

**"Oh, are you sleepy? Go ahead."**

**"Where?"**

**"My room?"**

**"Your room?"**

**"Yes. It's comfy there~!"**

**"So where will you sleep then?"**

**"Beside you?" **He chuckled before resuming his statement.** "Kidding. Probably in the sofa or.."**

**"As you say."** Ib yawned, feeling drowsy enough to hit the hay. **"Would you please bring me to your room?"** She requested, standing up.

**"Sure."** Bending his knees low, he hoisted the girl. As he was about to proceed to the bedroom, the lights flickered, making the guy look at the ceiling. **"I'm pretty sure that I've changed the bulb last week..."**

**"Maybe you've bought a low quality bulb."** She stated, **"Creepy isn't it?"** Whispering as soft as she could, she enfolds the young man's neck.

Garry then starts to walk towards his room slowly and cautiously. **"Ghosts.. perhaps?" **He chuckled at his own words.

**"Didn't you tell me that you don't believe in them?"**

**"Yes, I did."** He halted when he passed by the switch and turned the flickering lights off. As they arrive at the room, the male went straight to his bed, putting Ib down. **"I was just joking."** Gaping in slight fatigue, the man decides to turn the lamp on. **"You can sleep with the lights on, right?"**

**"With or without, I can. So, where are you going to sleep?"** Wrapping herself with a blanket, she queried again.

The lavender-haired went to his closet to get an extra comforter. He lays it on the floor before getting an extra pillow from the bed. **"..To be honest, I don't want to sleep outside so I'll sleep here.. in the floor."** He lied down and covers himself with the woven fabric.

**"Okay."** Ib stared at Garry until she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Suddenly, she felt that the light was gone; she opened her eyes once again and noticed that it was turned off. **"Why did you turn off the lights, Garry?"**

**"What are you talking about? I thought you did.."** The male quivered, bending his body. He's weak when it comes to these scenarios...

The little lady stayed calm as she sit on the edge of the bed. She stood up and felt something under her feet. **"Oops..?"**

It was Garry. He covered his mouth, containing the shout he wanted to let out. Good thing that Ib isn't that heavy so it's not that painful. **"I-Ib.. you're.. stepping on my leg."**

**"I'm so–"** The child tried to step over the man but failed; instead, she tripped over him and fell.

**"Ow.. Please be more careful!"** He rubs his pained leg, trying to untangle the blanket from his body.

**"S-Sorry, it's too dark."** Explained the girl, standing up once again.

**"I know.. Let's go outside and check the power circuit, shall we?"** Finally managing to stand up, he went to the door, finding it locked. **"Why–"**

**"Where are you?"** Ib's voice echoed, she is currently located outside the room.

**"Where are **_**you**_**?" **Garry repeated the question, opening the door. It was too dark to see. **"Err.. Ib..?"**

She knocked at the door, calling the man. **"Garry?"**

**"Are you there? I can't see you, it's too dark!"**

**"Yes I am. And I know, it is dark."** Sighing, the girl went back to the room to check on him. She moved her hands around to feel her surroundings. When she felt Garry, she tugged on his shirt and said, **"I believe that's your closet you're knocking at."**

**"What? Really? I.."** He closed his 'cabinet' and scratched his head, feeling embarrassed about what he did. **"Well then, I'll head to the–"** The electricity came back. The lamp near the bed gave the room a bit of light.

Once again, the brunette yawned.** "I want to sleep already.."**

Without having second thoughts, the young man lifted the sleepy child, tucking her in bed while he occupy half the space. **"Yeah,"** he said with a drowsy voice, **"Let's sleep.. Good night, Ib.."**

**"G-Good night."** All red, Ib stuttered.

**"..Oh." **Realization struck the male, making him release Ib. **"M-My, I forgot!"** He laughed in embarrassment, sitting up. **"I-I'll sleep now.. Sorry.."** He spoke, going back to his improvised bed below.

**"No!"** She frowned, lowering her voice. **"I mean.. It doesn't bother me at all! I-In fact, it doesn't matter if you sleep beside me.."** Grasping the guy's arm, she dragged him back to bed. **"I'm very sleepy, let's sleep already.."**

**"Al.. right..?" **He shrugged, returning to his last position. **"Hurray~"** Whispered Garry with a short chuckle.

**"..Do you have a younger sister?"** The brunette asked her last question before closing her eyes.

**"No, I don't.."** Smiling softly, he replied, **"Maybe that's why I'm very protective to you– Err.. Am I **_**that **_**protective, Ib?"**

**"Yes, but I like the feeling of being protected by Garry,"** She showed a smile before revealing her crimson eyes once again. Her small hand reached for the man's face, shutting his eyes. **"You told me that you were tired.. Sleep."**

**"Eh? Yes.. Good night.."** He responded, pulling her into a hug.

—

Next morning, November 2 to be exact. Ib woke up and found herself beside the lavender-haired male, her arms wrapped around him. Silently, she detached herself from him and began pulling his hair to wake him up. **"Garry. Wake up, Garry."**

**"W-What is it? What's happening?"** He was awoken by a familiar voice. **"Why are you here?"**

**"I stayed here overnight. Remember?"** With a slight frown in her countenance, she stared at the man.

**"Ah, yes. I remember.. Good morning?"** He rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning his head to the wall clock. **"I'll cook breakfast immediately."**

**"Good morning!"** Ib exclaimed, giggling. **"No need to do that."**

**"No, no. I need to."** Garry insisted, getting off the bed. A knock was heard from the front door by the time his feet landed on the floor.

**"Who could that be?"** The little girl queried as she jump off the bed.

The young man stretched his arms and answered, **"Who knows? I'll check."** He went to the door with Ib following him. When he opened the door, his jaws almost dropped. **"M-Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto.. Good day..?"**

**"Good morning mama! Good morning papa!"** Ib bolted to her parents. **"Mama, I slept at Garry's room!"** She excitedly told her mother. Upon hearing her daughter's story, Ib's father looked daggers at the younger man in front of him.

**"Ah, about that.. I just.. wanted her to feel at home..? A-Anyway, would you like to.. err.. go inside?"** Trying to change the topic, he pointed at his apartment.

**"He even slept beside me~."**

**"S-She almost broke my leg!"**

**"It was an accident. It was dark."**

**"She should have been more careful since she knew it was dark.."**

**"Now, now. Don't fight."** The lady chuckled at the two. **"We'll be leaving now. Say good bye to Garry, Ib."**

Garry and Ib looked at each other and sighed. **"Bye, seaweed-head!"** The young brunette bidded good bye, walking away with her parents.

The so-called seaweed-head looked at the family, waving at them. **"Good bye~"** He exclaimed, **"Tamarind-haired."** Whispering, he chortled and closed his door.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. Well, well, well, vote and comment (review)?

I (we) would love to read your reviews and comments.

**You can also read this on Wattpad. **

So that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Ib

Sorry for slow updates... Here it is! (Slower updates because school! Sorry!)

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN IB OR ITS CHARACTER. IT'S KOURI'S.**

**≈ Age: Ib - 9 ; Garry - 18 ≈**

* * *

**"Christmas is here once again."** Ib told herself, sitting at her bed alone. **"Everyone is expected to celebrate with their family.. Wait.. Garry.."** She thought of him, feeling sad since he doesn't have someone to be with this season. **"Garry will celebrate alone? Not good for him,"** The little girl hurriedly ran outside her room and went straight to her parents.

**"You want Garry to celebrate his Christmas Eve here?"** The brunette's mom asked, **"Why not? He's a good friend of yours after all."** Ib smiled at her mother's approval. Her father permitted her as well, though it is clear that he doesn't want that young man to just visit his beloved daughter. The gal dialled her friend's number through her mom's phone which she borrowed earlier.

Meanwhile, Garry was nomming his favorite treat as he lazily sit on his couch. **"It's already Christmas?"** He looked at the window, seeing the streets covered with snow. It was beautiful and all white and.. **"Huh?"** Going back to reality, he realized that his phone is ringing. The male answered it immediately. **"Yes, hello?"**

**"Um, hello? Garry?"**

**"Oh, it's you, Ib!"**

**"Err.."** She paused for a while and thought of words. **"Would you mind– Ah, no.. If you're celebrating Christmas alone.. you can go here.. I-If you just want to!"**

The lavender-haired stared at nothing for a second, chuckling over the girl's invitation. **"That's so sweet of you~ I'll be there soon."** He then dropped the call and gets his shoulder bag, hastily going outside.

**"Hello?"** Ib looked at the phone before giving it back to her mother. This year, Garry is celebrating Christmas with her.

The young man traveled using his newly-bought bicycle. He doesn't have a driver's license yet, so he decided to buy that instead of any gas-consuming vehicle. After minutes of pedaling, he made his way to Ib's house. **"Ib!"** He called, parking his bike. **"Now where is she.. I thought she'd wait outside or something.."**

**"Garry!"** As loud as she could, the young girl yelled from her room's window that is located at the second floor. Although she thought that was loud enough, the man didn't seem to notice her. Getting crumpled papers, she tried to throw at the male just for him to know where she is.

**"What the?"** It started raining crumpled papers. When he looked up, he got hit in his forehead. **"Ow!"** Finally, he noticed the brunette and sighed, putting his hands in his waist. **"Instead of doing that, would you mind opening the gate for me?"**

Without saying anything, the child rushed downstairs and opened the gate for Garry. **"Hello, seaweed!"**

**"Aw, quit it already. It's Christmas!"** Releasing a deep sigh, he stated. After that, both of them walked inside the house, feeling much warmer.

**"Sorry, mister."** Ib apologized, giggling. **"Let's go to my room!"**

**"Sure! I've never seen your room before."** He gripped his bag excitedly, examining the house.

**"It's located there,"** The little girl pointed at the room with a pink door upstairs.

Clasping his hands in ecstasy, he murmured, **"It's so cute~"**

Ib nodded and went ahead without telling the guy.

**"W-Wait for me!"** He yelled, chasing Ib afterwards.

The girl opened the door, revealing the place full of stuffed toys, mostly bunnies. She then headed to her bed and sat at the edge.

Studying the room, he sweatdropped at the sight of bunnies, remembering _something_. Garry threw his bag on the bed, his eyes still looking around. **"Your room is indeed girly."**

**"Because I'm my parents' 'young lady' here,"** She explained in a rather proud tone, **"Any problem?"**

**"I don't have any."** He chuckled in return, sighting something plastered on the wall. **"Oh, you drew me~?"**

**"A-Ah.. Don't mind that."** The red-eyed spoke nervously, snatching the drawing.

**"But it's cute!"**

**"Seaweed is making fun of the young lady."**

**"Not just an ordinary seaweed,"** The male grabbed a small crown from one of Ib's toys, putting it on top of his head. **"A royal one. I am Prince Seaweed. And you're Princess Tamarind!"**

**"Prince what?"** With a soft laugh, Ib removes the crown from the man. **"I'm not a princess, mister. I'm your young mistress."** She then went to her closet straightaway, revealing dresses with various colors.

**"I can't be a butler or something!"** Garry fakes a sob and hides his face.

**"But why?"** The child puffs her cheeks and headed to her little fridge located at the corner of the room. **"Anyway, do you want something to eat? In any case, there are **_**no **_**macarons."**

**"I see.." **Sighing, the lavender-haired sat on the bed. **"How about candies?"**

**"I have no candies here, but I'll check downstairs. Wait for me here!" **She stated, making her way outside the room.

**"Sure. Alright."** The young man answered and decided to hug a pillow as he close his eyes.

After a short while, the gal returns upstairs with candies and macarons. **"..Garry?"** She was a bit startled, seeing the young man asleep. The treats were put down at the table quietly before she tiptoed towards the bed, getting a pillow before _smashing it to the male's face._ **"Pillow fight!~"**

**"Wah!"** He exclaimed, feeling slight pain. **"What're you–"** Garry throws the pillow he was hugging to the girl as revenge.

**"Ow.."** The brunette fell down, but she didn't cry at all. Instead, she grabbed a pillow and hauls it to the lavender-haired with full force.

**"Oh my, are you o–"** When he saw the pillow coming, he shielded himself with his arms and managed not to get hit in the face. Laughing, a small smirk appeared in his features, throwing it back to the child.

A stoic Ib stood up, throwing the same pillow back to her opponent. It wasn't that forceful, or it was rather effortless. She draws near to Garry, looking at him dead in the eye.

With sweat trickling down his forehead, Garry moves backwards, both his fists were risen. **"D-Don't do anything harmful, Ib!"**

**"Whatever,"** The girl snorted, grabbing another pilow with a sly smile.** "Be ready, seaweed!"**

**"I am!"** He took another pillow, striking the brunette's face gently.

After the male's attack, she covered her face with her tiny hands. The gal just stood there without uttering anything, and it made Garry worry.

**"Ib..? Are you okay? Err..**" The young man released the cloth bag he was holding and reached for the child's face. But before he could touch her, Ib pulled his hair and kicked him.

A sharp pain was felt by him while the young female just stared at him. He bends his knees for a moment, then he finally sat on the floor. **"It hurts!"** Almost tearing up, he sobbed and hugged his knees.

**"A-Are.. Are you okay, Garry?" **Concerned orbitals looked at the pained guy. Ib giggled silently, but she is also _really_ worried. Maybe she overdid it?

The mauve-haired regained his composure, standing up once again. **"I-I see.. I was.. indeed unprepared.."** Laughing at himself, he turned his head away with a sigh.

**"Sor.. ry?"** Feeling guilty about her nocuous action, Ib repeatedly apologized with a soft voice.

**"Pff- It's fine! Don't.. worry about it."** He answered with his usual smile, rubbing the affected part.** "Ah, I smell macarons! Where is it?"** Immediately changing the topic, Garry looked around.

**"Your macarons? It's.. there.."** Pointing at the distorted box of macarons, Ib frowned.

**"Ahh, it's not edible anymore!"** The man crossed his arms, eyeing the container. **"What have we done.."**

**"Don't worry."** Reassuringly, the little brunette beamed, **"I'll get another box for you."**

**"I'll go with you!"** He volunteered, raising his hand.

**"Okay."** She answered shortly, going downstairs with the older male.

**"I-I'll carry the macarons for you."**

**"Sure."** They entered the kitchen, going where the pastries were kept.

**"Wahh,"** Garry exhaled in ecstasy, **"So many pastries! Where are the macarons?"** He asked, delving the area.

**"There it is."** She pointed at the table with the stacks of macaron boxes.

Rushing towards the pointed area, he decided to get 3 boxes. Of course, he won't it them all... I guess. After that, the swarth-haired led the way again back to her room.

**"Oh, hey, what time is it?"**

**"11:09 pm."** Ib answered, going upstairs.

**"Let's hurry then!"** He perambulated faster until they reach the door. The juvenile silently opened the door for the man.

**"Thank you!"** Slightly kicking the door open, the lavender-haired placed the boxes at the top of a nearby table. He then checks his phone, saying **"Ah, 11:11!"** As he wished, Garry shuts his eyes firmly.

**"Hey, Garry? What are you doing?"**

**"Wish before it's too late!"** The male opens his eyes and puts his hand on the girl's face, closing her eyes this time.

**"Eh?"** Having no choice, Ib shrugged and made a wish.

**"Are you done? What did you wish for?"**

**"My height."**

**"O-Oh.. You'll be taller soon! You're still young!"** Garry laughed.

**"How about you?"**

**"Hm.. More macarons?" **He joked, **"Nah. It's a secret!"**

**"Unfair…"** She whispered to herself, thinking of a new idea. **"Oh, let's play!"** The young gal giggled as she drew near her toy box.

**"Again?"** He sighed and followed his little friend. **"S-Sure!"**

**"You don't want to..?"** The brunette queried with teary-eyes. It must be because of the incident earlier.

**"D-Don't cry!"** Garry panicked, stepping away.

**"I'm not crying!"** Ib exclaimed even though a tear rolled down her cheek. She decided to sit on the bed, putting a pillow on her lap.

**"Are you mad then?"** The young man once again followed the child, standing in front of her.

**"I'm not."** The girl replied, wiping her eyes.

**"I know you were about to cry. I noticed that~"** He spoke, prodding Ib's cheek.

**"I wasn't. It's just that.. Dust entered my eye."**

**"Ah, let me blow it for you then!"** He volunteered, swiping the girl's bangs away.

**"No need."** She said silently, sighing. After her statement, a knock was heard from the door. She stood up and opens the door, finding her parents. They had a short talk for a while before Ib finally went back to Garry.

**"What is it?"** Blinking, he looked at his watch, noticing the time.

**"Let's go!"** The girl excitedly blurted out, dragging the man with her downstairs.

**"W-Wait!" **He yelled, loosing the child's grip. **"I forgot my bag…" **Running back to the room before, the guy snatched his bag then went to the living room straightway.

**"Not there!"** Chuckled Ib, pulling him to the dining area.

**"S-Sorry.."** He sighed and scratched his rear head, letting the gal drag him. As they arrive, he lets the brunette sit down first before sitting on the farthest chair. Ib looked at Garry, wondering why he didn't sit beside him. In return, the young man reciprocated the glance, whispering '_Sorry.._'

The little lady starts to eat his food as she again steal a look at the male. _"If you're scared of papa, don't be!"_ She murmurred, pouting.

Rolling his eyes, the purple-haired gets a piece of meat. A nervous smile appeared in his features, shaking his head as a reply. Who wouldn't be scared of Ib's dad, though?

Well, this young little girl puffed her cheeks, disappointed of Garry. Her papa is not _that_ scary. For her, at least. Containing her tears, she finished her food.

**"Your gifts are ready in your room!"** Mrs. Yamamoto happily told her daughter, whose red orbs sparkled in joy upon hearing the news. Ib looked at the young man before leaving him.

Garry just sighed, not forgetting to thank the child's parents for letting him stay for a while. He helped the older woman with the plates before he made his way to the living room to wait for Ib.

Astonished by the gifts she received, the brunette stood at the edge of the stairs, calling the man. **"Garry."**

Hearing a familiar voice, the man turns around quietly, answering the call. **"Yes?"**

**"Go here."**

**"What is it?"** With his hands inside his coat's pocket, he went upstaird, just like what the girl told him to do.

**"Look,"** She uttered, showing him a small box. When Garry leaned towards it to check, a white little bunny hops onto him.

**"G-Gah!"** He gasped, shielding himself with his arms. His body starts to tremble in fear for he didn't see what was that creature. Realizing that it was just a bunny, he puts it aside, sighing heavily.

Ib's arms wrapped around the man's quaking self, giggling. **"Merry Christmas, Garry!"**

The male blinked twice in confusion, unaware that it's already that time of the day. **"M-Merry Christmas!" **Before he forgets, he gets a present from his bag and gives it to the little brunette.

**"Thank you!"** She released him and chuckled, pointing at a wonderfully wrapped box. **"That's my gift for you."**

**"O-Oh, you didn't have to! Thank you anyway.."** He went to get the said item, grinning in appreciation.

The young girl took a peek on her window, asking **"Where did you park your bike, anyway?"**

**"Near the bushes."** He answered shortly as they both open the gift they received.

**"Sorry for my gift. It's way too childish for you."**

**"Don't be. I'm the one who needs to apologize, actually.."**

Ib's present to Garry contains a brown bear and a wrist watch. It was picked by her. She thought it would look good on him. Meanwhile, Garry's gift to Ib was a coat. Actually, it's like a miniature coat of him. He did it by himself although he didn't actually know how to sew.

**"I-I made that. I hope.. you like it." **The young man turned to the child with an embarrassed expression, bowing several times in apology. **"By the way.. I appreciate the watch!"** He removes his current wristwatch and replaces it with the gift to prove that he is really thankful.

Ib laughed, wearing the coat she received. **"Thank you for your effort."** It fits her. How did Garry know her size? **"Anyway, you shouldn't stay in a girl's house this late~"** She mimicked the male's words from before, letting out a short giggle.

**"You're right.. I feel ashamed for staying this late.. Well then,"** He inhales and exhales with a smile, patting the girl's head. **"Good night, Ib!"**

**"W-What? You're leaving for real?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"But why?"**

**"Didn't you just tell me to..?"**

**"I was just joking.."**

Garry just laughed and embraced Ib since he didn't manage to return it earlier. **"Thank you for letting me celebrate with you!"**

Detaching himself, the lavender-haired departed. Ib watched him go from her window. Both had smiles in their faces, knowing that this is their _best_ Christmas so far.

* * *

Review? Comment? Vote? Anything will do.

**You can also read this on Wattpad!**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
